


The Train To Nowhere

by Assbaby



Series: Ziva chronicles [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Background Poly, Dystopia, Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jisoo is kind of a bitch, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Multi, One-Sided Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Princess Seulgi, Revolution, Royalty, Yoongi is also a bitch, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbaby/pseuds/Assbaby
Summary: The year 3012, the world has changed so much. Everything and everyone is different. The entire world is run by one power. There is no more culture, language, or individuality. Everything runs on a system until one group demolishes it all.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ziva chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my second fanfic. This idea is based off a dream I had and also the hunger games. This is an introduction of the story, not the official chapter one. Enjoy! 😊💕 (Artwork is NOT mine)

**March 11, 2995**

The beginning of a war, a war that changed the entire world. The war between democracy and monarchy. Our world fought their hardest against one power, but they could not bring it down. That power named Ziva Kang is more than what the world could handle. Who would’ve thought that this giant war was caused by one measly woman? Albeit, she had a lot of power, and she used it to win the war. Along with her many followers, she goes down in history as the woman who defeated the old world and is ruling an alternative world her own way as the queen of the entire world.

**January 1, 2999**

Ziva is changing the world we used to know. There are no more countries, they’re now referred to as districts. There is no longer any other language other than English. Culture is non-existent, no one may practice any culture at the penalty of death. Personal freedoms or privacy no longer exists, everyone is at the queen’s fingertips, everyone is her sheep. 99% of the people in the world are poor, only 1% of the entire world is rich. There are districts where the queen specifically picks out as rich, and the rest are left to dirt.

**December 25, 3012**

Every year on this same date, there’s a ceremony. The ceremony for the poor people in the world to get a chance at riches. The ceremony takes place in the very few rich districts and takes 16 names out of a ballot of 18 million. These names are of people aged 19 to 40, and whoever they pick becomes an honorable gift. These honorable gifts are to travel around the rich districts doing work to gain money for their families. The work trips last from Dec. 31 to Jul. 4 after the work ends the gifts do not return to their families. In fact, no one knows where they go. The queen says that they have their own special relaxation districts that they live in for the rest of their lives, and her people believe her.

_**Do you?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine holding the world at your fingertips, would you abuse your power as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first official chapter, enjoy! 💕💕💕

The crowd dressed from head to toe with diamonds. Clothes embroidered with threads of gold. They wave their arms as they scream at the platform. 

“Princess Seulgi! Princess Seulgi!” They chant at the empty stage.

Kang Seulgi backstage, getting ready to go on. Her dark brown hair perched in a high ponytail, held together by a diamond-encrusted holder. Her neck held high by the solid gold choker, and her floor length mermaid dress proofing out from beneath her knees, and bringing attention to her slim silhouette. She looks at the mirror once again. Her minimal makeup looked exquisite.

“Princess Seulgi,” a serving man said, bowing.

She turns towards him with a deep scowl on her face.

He shrinks back a little before speaking. 

“You’re going on in 2 minutes”

“Thank you, you may go now” She says waving him away.

She lets out a nervous breath before stepping out onto the stage platform.

The chanting gets louder as she walks to the middle of the stage. She raises her arms toward the crowd, causing them to scream louder.

The crystal microphone floats towards her, then she grabs it and brings it to her lips.

  
  


“How are all of you lovely people doing?”

“Fine!” They cheered.

“You all look beautiful today!” she yelled

“Are you ready to help some impoverished people?”

They chant even louder.

“Bring out the ballot box!”

Three muscular chief guards bring out the giant ballot box and place it next to the princesses feet.

The guards open the top of the box, and Seulgi slides her hand into it. She digs around before picking out one of the many black squares.

“This begins the commencement of the annual ‘help the needy’ ceremony”

The crowd roars with anticipation of the name of the first honorable gift.

Seulgi looks at the square, she presses a button then the name popped up on it.

“Lalisa Manoban from the Thailand district”

A giant hologram of a face popped up behind her. The girl had a round face, and a short blonde bob. Her age popping up along with her face and name. 

Seulgi reaches into the box again and picks out another name.

“Park Jimin from the France district”

The face of a youthful looking pink haired man replaced the face of the Thai girl. Also, with his age and name.

“Yerim Kim from the South African district”

“Jennie Kim from the New Zealand district”

“Jihyo Park from the Indian district”

“Namjoon Kim from the Spain district”

“Yoongi Min from the Italian district”

“Momo Hirai from the Japan district”

“Hoseok Jung from the Hawaii district”

“Rosanne Park from the New Zealand district”

“Seokjin Kim from the Korea district”

“Seungwan Son From the Canada district”

“Taehyung Kim From the France district”

“Jungkook Jeon from the Norway district” 

“Jisoo Kim from the China district”

“And Last but not least Toirdhealbhach O’Loughlin From the Irish district”

The face of a pale girl popped up. She had electric blue eyes, and fiery red hair. The freckles that dusted her face added to her beauty. The hologram showed that she was 19.

“That concludes the naming of our 16 Honorable gifts, may wealth fall upon their families,” Princess Seulgi chants.

The crowd joins in with the chant until the hologram shuts off.

“Thus concludes the ‘help the needy’ ceremony”

Seulgi waved to the crowd before exiting the stage. She walked up to her most powerful and trusted guards and handed them the names from the ballot box.

“These are the names of our new sacrifices, bring them on the train by tomorrow”

The guards nod at her instructions. She walked away, ready to relax from a hard day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character looks.
> 
> Jimin: Spring day era  
> Jennie: 180630 DUDDUDU performance  
> Momo: What is love era  
> Rose: HYLT era  
> Lisa: Boombayah era  
> Taehyung: 191029  
> Namjoon: 200326 Vlive  
> Jihyo: yes or yes era  
> Jisoo: DUDDUDU era  
> Yeri: peekaboo era  
> Yoongi: (copy and paste) https://i.pinimg.com/564x/79/cb/7e/79cb7ebf4ed8f3d3e80a569d9b8ddc61.jpg  
> Hoseok: DNA era  
> Jungkook: Idol era  
> Wendy: Psycho era  
> Jin: black swan era


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before you keep reading, yes I know Toirdhealbhach is a boy name, but I wanted liked it so I kept it, and also. And all the idols are still Korean/ their irl nationality by blood, but their just born elsewhere it'll be explained why later.

The room was dark and silent. The girl couldn’t tell if her eyes were open or closed. She tried to speak, but she realized there was something covering her mouth preventing her from making a sound. She tries to move, but her limbs were being held down by something cold and hard, possibly metal. Toirha was in a sitting, slightly lying position with a pit of fear deep in her stomach. The dim lights of the tiny room suddenly turn on. The room was dusty and rundown. The walls were grey with small splashes of color where the paint deteriorated. If she were to guess, it looked like those old dentist offices from the 2020s. The office supplies scattered and broken on the floor. The counters, drawers, and cupboards have the same broken and dirty look. She looked at one particular cupboard and saw a parrot in a cage below it. It was sitting on top of the disorganized pile on the disheveled counter. The bird stayed silent and just stared at her, and she did the same to it. It wasn’t until a man in a metallic suit and face mask showed up that the bird finally made a noise. 

She looked at the man standing next to her. By his attire she could tell it was a doctor. Toirha hasn’t been to a doctor in so long she almost forgot how scary they look. The man held something in his hands. She scrutinized it, but she couldn’t tell what it was. The bird screeched its vocal cords to hell, but it kept going as he crept closer to it. The doctor pulled out the thing he was holding, and she could tell what it was now. It was a syringe and needle. The panicking bird tried moving away from the doctor, but failed to escape the needle he shoved in its side. The man filled the empty needle with the blood of the poor feathery soul. Its screeches died down slowly until it came to a stop. The bird flopped to its side, unmoving. The metallic clad man looked at the redhead in the old seat. He walked towards her and sat on a rolling stool next to her.

Toirha’s eyes widened at the man as he pulled out a second empty syringe. 

_Is he going to drain my blood as well?_ She thought.

But the man brought out a small bottle filled with glowing blue liquid that was brighter than the lights in the room. He filled the syringe halfway with the liquid before stabbing it in the redhead's arm. Her muffled screams filled the enclosed space as she tried to wiggle away from the searing pain in her arm. Toirha’s veins glowed blue as the doctor got ready with the blood filled syringe. He stabbed the second syringe in another part of her arm, causing her to scream again. The pain is worse than the last. The mix of the blood and the unknown liquid caused her veins to glow a dark purple color. It caused a chemical reaction inside of her, and the feeling of which caused her to black out.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


She opened her eyes to see the sun come through her curtains. Toirha looks around her bedroom, her anxiety fading away. She’s been having these nightmares for so long. Nightmares about the worst week of her entire life. The week where experiments were done on her and 32 others that she never met. It was the worst experience of her life. She spent that week in agony, and then suddenly she’s sent home with no reason as to why it was done to her. She didn’t care anyway, as long as she didn’t have to go back there. She assumes the rest of the unknown subjects feel the same. She steps out of her bed and onto the stained carpet, then leaves her disorganized room. She steps out to the living room her mom stands at the sink washing plates to serve breakfast for the entire family. She comes to the kitchen and greets her mom. 

“Good morning darling, go sit down, breakfast is gonna be served in a few” her mom says.

She sits down with her dad and two younger brothers. She greets her father and her brothers greet her.

“Where’s Caoimhe?” Toirha asked

“She woke up and ate earlier, she’s been in the bathroom for a long time though” her dad giggled.

That’s what happens if you eat food from the poorer districts. Since they don’t have quality ingredients, they have to take what they get even if it causes stomach problems. Food poisoning, giardia, and dysentery are very common in poor districts.

Her Mother placed a giant bowl of plain grits in the middle of the splinter covered dining table. Everyone grabbed a bowl from the stack and began eating. They all ate while going around talking one by one. When it finally got to Toirha, she wanted to get something off her chest.

  
  


“I had a nightmare again about the experiments”

They all went silent and stared at her. A look of pity fell upon her younger brother’s face, but the youngest had a look of confusion.

“What do you mean?” the youngest asked “What experiment?”

The mother shushes him and turns towards Toirha.

“Did you have an anxiety attack when you woke up?”

Toirha nodded “But it was only a little one, it wasn’t that bad”

The mom sighed and resumed eating her meal.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After finishing the meal, Toirha left her bowl in the sink and headed off to the bathroom. As she opens the squeaky door, she sees her twin sister squatting over the sewage hole.

“DUDE!!!” Caoimhe yelled

“SORRY!!!” 

Toirha slammed the door shut, feeling guilty. Her sister came out with her face deeply red.

“Next time fucking knock!” she growled.

“I’m sorry” Toirha apologized.

Caoimhe stomped passed her. She looked to her twin’s retreating form and entered the bathroom. 

Their bathroom is like any other one you’d find in the poor districts. partly outside, a broken mirror, and the sewage hole that doubles as a sink and a toilet, and it’s usually the size of a manhole. The only privacy that’s possible in here is the shower. The shower in every bathroom has a place to get undressed and a part for water. It’s made of concrete with a metal door.

Toirha walks to the giant broken mirror.

_It’s been 2 days since I brushed my teeth,_ she thought.

She picked up her toothbrush and uncovered the sewage hole. The stench made her scrunch up her nose, but she powered through it, then grabbed the baking soda and began brushing her teeth.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Toirha brushes her long silky red hair. She looked at herself in the cracked mirror and smiled. 

“You look beautiful today,” he said to herself.

Toirha exited the bathroom and met her siblings sitting on the small couch with their backpacks on their backs.

“Here’s yours” Caoimhe said, tossing Toirha’s backpack to her.

“Bye mom, bye dad” the kids said leaving the house.

They began their everyday walk to school. Caoimhe and Toirdhealbhach both have their driver’s license, but their family cannot afford cars, not even those old 2020s cars. Instead, they walk miles to their respective school’s.

Their first stop is Seulgi elementary where they drop off Sean. the youngest waves at his siblings before entering the school.

The second stop a few miles away is Ziva Middle school where they drop off Tadgh. He waves to his two older sisters, then enters the school.

The third and final stop is Kang College. Both of the twins enter the school, wave goodbye, then go their separate ways. 

Toirha began running up the stairs to get to her class on the 3rd floor. Before she reached the last step to the 3rd floor, she slipped and fell down to the middle of the stairs. She quickly got up and ran back up. She sprinted through the hallway, but before she could reach the classroom door, the bell rang signifying that she’s too late. 

She slowly grabbed the door handle and pushed it downward. She peeked in the doorway and she saw the teacher talking to the class. The teacher sees her red hair in the doorway. She scowled in her direction with her hand on her hips. 

“Ah, Ms. O’loughlin” she grumbled “You’re late again”

Toirha walked in, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“Hehe, I’m sorry” She babbled.

“Please sit down Ms. O’loughlin” 

She shuffled to her desk at the front of the classroom and sat down.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The pale redhead yawned while her teacher was lecturing about something she was barely paying attention to. Something probably about the history of the world which they heard 5000 times already.

Her eyes grew heavier as she was fighting for consciousness. That’s when she felt something tap the back of her head. The thing that hit her rolled on to her desk. It seemed to be a sheet of paper rolled into a ball. She rolled her eyes, already knowing what’s gonna be inside.

_Geez, can they ever be creative?_

She thought.

She unrolled the ball to see what she expected, a note from her biggest fans.

_Freak!_

_Ginger bitch!_

_Fat pig!_

_Ugly midget!_

The note read. Toirha rolled her eyes and balled the paper before throwing it in the bin.

The couple that sits in the back watches as their note gets thrown in the bin in disgust. 

“She gets on my nerves” the female bully grunted as the scowl on her face deepened.

“We’ll get her when she’s walking home like last time” her boyfriend says.

The girl smiles as she has flashbacks of last week “Oh I remember”

Toirha didn’t understand why those two kept bullying her. It’s not like she ever did anything to them. She always thought that maybe it’s because she looked like an easy target. She was chunky, had enormous eyes giving her an “innocent” appearance, and she was short, 4’10 to be exact, so maybe that’s why. Even though time and time again she’d show them she’s not to be messed with, those two are still persistent to bully her. She’s never given a rat’s ass about their insults, and has beaten them both up when they try getting physical, yet they’re still persistent. The only time they have ever truly hurt her was last week when they pulled that awful prank while she was walking home, but even then Toirha still doesn’t fear them, she just finds them annoying like ants in your kitchen.

The bell rings, signifying the end of class. All the students move to pack up their things, but the teacher stops them by yelling out for them.

“The bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do!” she screeched

She shouted to get back to the desks, and the students followed her instructions. Not too long after that, the door to the classroom bursts open.

The students scream and look to the door. They see three men dressed in white silk with gold embroidery along the sleeves. The black diamond pins on their chests gave it away that they’re the queen’s royal guards.

_What are they doing here?_ Toirha thought.

“Excuse me, but I really don’t like that you just kicked my door down!” the teacher exclaimed, disrespecting the guards.

“We come in the name of our queen Ziva,” one guard announced.

“Great, what does she need in my classroom?” 

“We’re here for the honorable gift, Toirdhealbhach O’loughlin,” he said, scowling at the teacher.

The classroom gasps and stares at the small girl at the front of the class. 

“Me?” she questioned.

The guards walk in front of her sitting form and shine a hologram right above her head. The projection appears to be a type of digital scroll she has never seen before.

“Toirdhealbhach O’loughlin” he read, “you have been chosen in the ‘help the needy’ ceremony as an honorable gift. You will work from December 31 to July 4th to make money for your family” 

The scroll closes, and the man looks at Toirha, offering a hand.

“Come with us, we’ll give you time with your family to say your goodbyes” 

She takes his hand and leaves the classroom. Her classmates all left in shock that they forgot it was time for a different class. The bell rang as every student in that classroom became late.

They walked down the staircase to the 1st floor. They walked through the school’s entrance where Toirha saw the car. 

It was long and rose-colored; it didn’t have tires like the ones in the poorer districts. She wondered how it would move.

One guard opened the back door for her, and the short girl stepped in and saw her sister sitting in the glowing leather seat right in front of her. 

“Caoimhe!?” She said in surprise.

“Is it true?” Caoimhe said with tears streaming down her pale face, “Are you really an honorable gift? We’re never gonna see you again!”

Toirha took her twin into her arms and laid her sobbing head on her chest. She kissed the top of her hair and rubbed her back. Caoimhe was the most emotional out of both the girls, and Toirha knew that she’d never forget this moment. This is how she wants her sister to remember their last moments with her comforting her sister, allowing her to spill her emotions. The tears threatened to spill out of Toirha’s eyes as well, but she didn’t let them. This was her sister’s moment even if she felt a bitter sadness deep in her gut, she couldn’t let it come up. She needed her to remember her face, how it is, not covered in tears.

The car began lifting off the ground. The sky became closer and closer to them. Toirha stared out the window. The morning sky was so blue and beautiful. She could see all the places she’s never gonna see again from up there. Caoimhe looked up and looked out the window too, the tears still burning down her face. She looked at her sister and saw her staring with awe. They’ve never seen or been in a flying car, only heard about them from people who’ve been in the rich districts. They both stared out the window and pointed to their favorite places, places that are now and forever memories. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car finally lands in the O’loughlin driveway. The ride was brief, but the sisters did everything they could to make it last. One guard opened the back door for them. They both got out and noticed that there were 4 other cars there, no one came out of them so they just assumed they were inside. The twins side by side walked up to the rusted front door. They took the handle in their hands and pushed down together. They assumed the door was unlocked because they expected their arrival.

They open the door and see their family sitting in the small living room.

“Toirha!” Sean shouted and ran over to his sister. 

The youngest wrapped his arm around his sister’s waist. His tears staining her jeans.

“Sean” Toirha said, rubbing his back.

The rest of the family gathered around Toirha and smothered her in a group hug, their tears dripping on the twins. They hugged for what felt like only seconds before a royal guard spoke up.

“We have to leave now” she said 

Toirha looks at her family for one last time.

“Goodbye everyone” she said ruffling both her brother’s hairs.

Her family didn’t want to let go, but they had to let go to ½ of their sister and daughter. They knew they would never see that other half again.

The guard closes the rusty door behind her once she’s out. They all walk to the car and Toirha shuffles inside. When the guard closed the door, that’s when she began crying. Her sister’s presence was still fresh in the car, and it felt cold beside her. She looked out the window and saw all the places her, her family, and friends played and hung out. All the memories came crashing into her. She’d experience nothing like that ever again. She’d never talk to her friends again. She never even got to say goodbye to them. She watched her memories flash by as they fly over the slum she used to live in. It soon turned into unrecognizable places, but it was still Ireland. The slum she loves so much.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


The car lands while Toirha wasn’t paying attention. When she realized they landed, a guard asked to leave the car. She looked up at the door. She exited through the open car door. They were on a beach. She looked out to the deep blue waters. Her crimson hair flowed along with the soft wind.

“Ms. O’loughlin” 

Toirha turned around at the call of her last name. She saw the guard that called her name, but behind her was the biggest and most beautiful building she has ever seen.

Gold on top of gold, on top of gold. The building is as high as Big Ben, and as wide as an apartment complex. On the entrance it read Kang Train station. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, maybe even more. She walked in and saw a bench, and sat down. The guards left her sitting there, just fiddling with her fingers. She didn’t know how long she was sitting there, but her butt started to hurt when a voice spoke to her.

“Hello, are you waiting for the train too?”

Toirha looked up to see a girl. She was very tall and very pretty. She looked to be Asian with a blonde bob. She had a dog collar, choker, fishnet undershirt with a hot pink tank top over it, and ripped jeans.

“Hi, I’m Lalisa Manoban, but you can call me Lisa” she smiled “I’m from the Thai district, what about you?”

Toirha starred with her mouth open, nothing coming out of it. It was weird. Usually when people talk to her she’d get annoyed and insult them, but not when this girl, Lisa, introduced herself. She gave off some good vibes, and it weirded Toirha out.

“I uh-” she managed before she was interrupted.

“Where’s the goddamn train? I hate waiting for shit!” another girl yelled.

This girl was different. Maybe a little cocky. She gave out the opposite vibes Lisa did. She was dressed in all white and had long brown hair. She was applying chapstick to her lips, and it reminded her of her bully from back in Ireland. Everything about that brown hair girl pissed the redhead off, and it looked like Lisa shared the same sentiment.

“Why is she here? She’s rich, look at the way she’s dressed!” Toirha fumed.

“No, she’s not. Just by looking at her I can tell she’s a money grubber” Lisa spat.

“A what?”

“A money grubber is someone that takes money from their family for material things instead of food or necessary things. They’re poor, but they look rich”

What Lisa said made sense, and that made Toirha hate that girl even more.

“How selfish”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


“God where is the train!”

“Taehyung, we have only been here for 2 minutes”

“Shush Jimin! Let me be angry”

  
  


Taehyung and his best friend Jimin have been friends for years, bound at their hips. This day was a bit of a shock for both of them, out of 18 million people and over 5 thousand poor districts, and they get picked? They knew it was an honor, but it didn’t feel like it and they would never see their families again. 

In another part of the station. A girl with brown shoulder length hair is staring at a map of the world. Kim Yerim was her name, and she felt out of place there. She didn’t know how to talk to the other gifts, so she just stuck to herself.

“Hello”

She hears from behind her. She turned around to see a tan girl with short hair.

“Hi, I’m Jihyo Park” the girl said, smiling

“I’m Yerim Kim, but you can call me Yeri”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


A tall guy walks in the building. His eyes go around the building. His shy, dimpled smile brings brightness to his face. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful on the inside too” he said

“We’ll be moving in an hour, Mr. Kim” a guard said to him

He nods to the shorter man and starts walking around. He walks around a little before he feels something small bump into him.

He looks down and sees the top of a person’s head. The person had red hair and was extremely short. They looked up at him and he saw her anger filled blue eyes. 

“I-i’m sorry” he stuttered

Her eyes softened at him and looked him up and down. 

“I’m Toirdhealbhach O’loughlin, but you can call me Toirha” she introduces herself.

“I-I’m Kim Namjoon” he mumbled, fiddling with his hands.

The girl smirked and walked away. He didn’t understand what just happened; he blinked and just sat down on a bench, and watched the girl walk into a bathroom.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


A nervous man walks through the golden doors of the station. He doesn’t want to be there, but unlike the others, he didn’t miss his family. He missed his friends, but not his family. A girl with short black hair walked toward him. She smiled at him, but not like a friendly smile, she smiled like she wanted something. 

“Hi” she said “my name is Momo, what’s yours”

“Um… Seokjin”

“Mmm” she touched his shoulder seductively, staring into his eyes.

His eyes followed her hand, and he chuckled. Her smile dropped, and she glued her hand back to her side.

“Honey, I don’t play for your team” he laughed.

A soft blush came over her face, which made him laugh harder.

“It’s okay don’t be embarrassed, I’d fuck me too” he said walking away.

She watched his form get further away from her. Her mouth was stuck in an open position. After a while she shook it off and moved on.

She saw another man, this one with white hair and tattoos all over his body. He had a distant look on his face and was leaning against the walls of the station, but she gave him a shot.

She sauntered over to him and looked up and down. He looked at her the same except he furrowed his brow together.

“Hi-”

“Nah, fuck off whore, I know what you’re trying to do” he interrupted.

She scoffed, baffled, and walked away.

Not long after he leaned back against the wall, another figure came into his vision. This time it was a boy with red hair, and the brightest smile he’d ever seen.

“Hello there” he waved

“And what do you want?” the white-haired boy grumbled.

“I-I just wanted to say hi” his smile momentarily turned into a frown, but he quickly brought it back up.

“My name is Jung Hoseok. What’s yours?”

“Kill yourself, that’s my name!”

As the tattooed man walked away, the redheads kept eye twitching, but he kept his anger at bay, and just smiled it away.

  
  


“The train is ready to board everyone please get into a single file line”

The gifts bring their eyes to the train. Its shape is like a silver bullet. And it was so quiet they didn’t even hear it arrive until the guy beside the train announced it. They all lined up at the train’s entrance. Right then a slim ash blue-haired girl ran inside the station.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” she chanted

“Who are you?” the guy beside the train asked.

“I’m Roseanne Park” she panted

The guy shook his head and sighed “please line up Ms. Park”

The man gave the gifts their own personal holographic identification plates. It was about the size of a die, but if you tapped the top, their information projected out in green letters.

“Make sure you keep those well, you won’t get another” he said to the gifts before doing a roll call.

Everyone seemed to be on the train except for one person. He looked through the list again to make sure he didn’t make a mistake, and he did. One person wasn’t on the train.

“Does anyone know where Jeon Jungkook is?”

The train fell silent. Not a single one of them knew who that was or where he was.

“Are you guys waiting for me?”

He walked onto the train as if he was in no rush. As soon as they saw his face, they all gasped. He was so handsome and fit. He had a face of an idol, someone you’d worship. He smiled as he noticed everyone was staring at him.

“Wow, he’s cute” Lisa whispered to Toirha

“Nah he’s not my type”


End file.
